


Master of My Heart

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, M/M, S/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-01
Updated: 2001-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo's reminiscence of his slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Snow Tigra for ever posting the pic fic challenge *sweatdrops*

Rain. I love rain, especially when I have my slave kneeling next to me. I ruffle his soaked brown hair absently, enjoying the rain, while waiting it to stop so we can continue our trip back to the safe house. We just finished a mission and were riding a jeep we stole from OZ when the rain fell down heavily, blurring our views. Not wanting to get an accident, I ordered my slave to stop the jeep and took shelter under a big tree. So here we are, under the tree, me watching the rain while my slave kneeling next to me.

Why is he kneeling, you ask? Actually I don't intend to make him kneeling at this time but since he argued with me when I ordered him to stop the jeep, he should get punished ne? He tried to reason that we had to get into the safe house as soon as possible so we were safe from OZ. I quickly snorted and pointed out that OZ would likely be curious if they noticed a jeep forcing its way through the rain.

I run my fingers through his hair and down to his face, caressing his cheek as he leans his head against my hand. Such a responsive slave, I think I'm lucky to be able to make him submit to me. Not that an easy job, mind you. At the first time I set my eyes on him, I have already known he is a submissive person in natural. Maybe you wonder how can I know it but well.... I just know. Let's just say it's an instinct of a dominant person. I like to control and he likes to be controlled. The problem is he doesn't know about his own preference.

The hardest thing is to make him realize and accept his submissive nature, not to mention he is a trained Gundam pilot like me. He is strong and wild, never showing his weakness even to his friends. So how can I tame him? Easy, I'm smarter and I know what he wants.

Thanks to the Fate for making me infiltrate the same school and put me in the same room as his. He was still shocked with what he had done to Noventa at that time. It wasn't entirely his fault that he killed that man. Treize had set a trap and we had fallen into it.

But knowing him, I know he blame himself deeply for that. So the first thing I did when we were alone in our room was chaining him to the bed, with gundanium cuffs, of course. How do I manage to subdue him? Well, he was still in the shocked condition and I'm a Gundam pilot like he is so it was quiet easy for me to trick him.

He struggled at first, of course but then stopped when he knew he couldn't escape. He wasn't stupid either, mind you. I wanted to fuck him when he stopped struggling, but that wasn't a wise choice. Despite his cold and strong appearance, he was fragile inside and full of guilt with what had he done. I must take care of that thing first.

If you are wondering how I helped him overcome his guilt, well...I whipped him. I whipped him severely for almost an hour, not too hard but enough to make red welts all over his body. I may be a dominant person but I don't like drawing blood. I have drawn enough blood when I am in my Gundam. He was strong and managed to keep himself from crying out loud for some minutes, but as I have predicted, he only could keep it for that long before he started struggling to evade the whipping, growling and swearing to kill me after that. I ignored it and kept whipping him.

He finally gave up struggling and cried, apologizing to no one as my whip licked his body. He kept mumble his regret and sorry but never asking me to stop the whipping so I didn't stop. We both knew he needed this. When I thought he had enough, I stopped the whipping, soothed him for a while and then fucked him. What? Do you think I will wait to take him? Oh no, I had to claim him when he is at that state of vulnerability. If I waited, he would retreat into his Perfect Soldier's shell again. So yes, I fucked him twice on that day, telling him that he belonged to me and giving him the pleasure he never knew before. After that, it was easier to tame and train him.

How can it be easier, you ask? As I have said before, I'm a lucky person. He was a virgin at the time I fucked him. Damn! He even never jerked off by himself! So, it was easy to train him by promising to give him pleasure if he obeyed me and of course, punishment if he disobeyed me. The handcuffs came in handy when he was having his bad time in following my orders.

I spent one month with him in the school, giving him erotic punishments and painful pleasures. I taught him how to suck my cock, how to use his mouth to give me pleasure and of course how to surrender his body to me to be used for whatever I want. I still remember the days when I started giving him oral fuck. Being a virgin he was, of course that was also his first time to have a cock inside his mouth. My cock. He will never have any other's cock inside him for he belongs to me. Mine. I taught and conditioned him only to obey me, to pleasure me, not anyone's else.

Unfortunately, he chose to disobey me when I was about to fuck him in his mouth so... being a Master with full ideas, I managed to come upon a suitable punishment for him. He spent five days sleeping with my cock inside his mouth, a vibrator inside his ass and a cock ring to prevent him from coming. Ain't I great? After that punishment, he thinks five times before disobeying me.

I am his first of everything in sexual relationship and I'm damn proud of that. He is a quick learner and in three weeks of his training, he has become an adorable slave like he is at this moment. He sucks my cock expertly and deep-throats it without trouble. He obeys my every order and offers his ass in whatever position I want it to be fucked. I spent the last week in the school to test his obedience and I find he is very loyal and he trusts me completely, letting me putting anything I want on his body and inside it as well.

Two days before we parted, I fisted him. He didn't mind and welcome it instead. It was a very intimate experience, you know. At that moment, the world only consisted of me and him, my hand inside him, claiming him as mine. I pushed my arm inside him until my mid forearm up his ass before I started punching inside him. It was such an erotic pleasure for him and for me as well. After the fisting, he followed me everywhere as if he was a part of me for one day long. I let him for I know he felt safe and contented near me as I to him.

When we parted the next day, I had no doubt that he was mine and he would always come back to me. For your information, I didn't break him. I never want to break him. I only tame him, let him know his own preference, and make him mine. Always mine.

"Master?" His tenor's voice pulls me back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Permission to speak, Master?"

"Go ahead." I pet his messy hair.

"I suggest you to strip your wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Ah, I don't realize the rain has turned into grizzle. "A good idea." I unbutton my priest suit and then realize he doesn't do the same. "Strip yourself."

"Thank you, Master."

I smile and pull off my white shirt when a realization hits me. My slave.... He gave the suggestion because he cares for me and forget about himself. He is not only being obedient but he cares for me. Ignoring my hands, which are still entangled with my shirt, I turn to him, smiling wildly. "Heero."

Two Prussian blue orbs meet my violet ones as he looks up to me, raising one eyebrow questioningly at my choice of name while his hands tugging his green tank top from the black spandex I fond of. I rarely call him by his name when we are alone, preferring to call him as 'slave'. But this time I want to call him by his name because what I am going to say is important, for me, for him, and for our relationship. "I love you, Heero."

His eyes widen at my sudden burst of feeling but then he smiles. A very sweet smile.

"I love you too, Duo."

Yup, I love rain. It brings sappy mood to me and makes me know how much he loves me as I love him. We make love under the tree as lovers, not a master to his slave. Heero, my friend, my partner, my slave, and my life-mate, I love you. Master of my heart.

Owari


End file.
